


Bigger Than a Bomb

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Series: AOU Scenes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ultron's death scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt it, long before anyone tried to come and tell her. Felt every single bullet pierce tender flesh and muscle, could taste the metallic liquid in her mouth- even though it wasn’t there. She didn’t feel the jagged debris digging into the uncovered skin of her knees as she sank to the ground and screamed, couldn’t feel the burning sparks of the robots exploding from the inside out as her powers went haywire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Than a Bomb

She felt it, long before anyone tried to come and tell her. Felt every single bullet pierce tender flesh and muscle, could taste the metallic liquid in her mouth- even though it wasn’t there. She didn’t feel the jagged debris digging into the uncovered skin of her knees as she sank to the ground and screamed, couldn’t feel the burning sparks of the robots exploding from the inside out as her powers went haywire.

 

But she could see _Him_ flying, going through the doors of the train and coming to a stop, embedded in the deformed wall. _He_ coughed, as if _he_ breathe, as if _he_ could _feel_. _He_ had no idea what _feeling_ was like, but _he_ would.

 

She stepped over stones, and wires, could see blood splattered all over the ground. Could see _his_ crumpled form on the ground, rusted and weak. _He_ looked at her, with eyes she used to think were tender.

 

“Wanda.” _His_ voice was soft, like he felt something for her, like _he_ understood her. “If you stay here, you’ll die.”

 

“I already did.” She whispered, accented voice lilting. She could imagine the perception of pity in those red eyes, could see the one hand rising towards her face like it wanted to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Do you want to know what it felt like?”

 

She raised her own hand, spreading her fingers like she was looking for something to join it with. But she would never feel joint again. _He_ gasped, like _he_ had lungs, like _he_ had anything inside at all. And she wanted to _destroy him_ from the inside.

 

She had never hated anyone, anything, more. She had thought that they would make it away, but because of _him_ , who had brought them into the fight, that no one won from. And she realized that the only persons who worst fear came true, was her’s.

 

Her power bubbled inside her, boiling hotter than anything she ever felt. Almost like the heat of the bomb that had taken away her family. She wanted to burn, to _explode._

 

 _He_ looked at her with alarmed eyes, as _his_ chest arched, as she glowed with the fury of her grief. And out of _his_ chest, rose a heart, rose her anger. It landed in her hand as his eyes dimmed, and _he_ was no more.

 

“It felt like that.” She sat there for minutes, staring at _his_ body. And she felt nothing.

 

She stood up, walked out, the heart clenched in her hand. She looked at the sky, felt the air blow her back and make the tears that slid down her cheeks sting.

  
And then she fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Just fuck me up AOU, amirite?
> 
> I'm gaysupersoldiers on tumblr.


End file.
